FLAMES
by konama.kuchiki.39
Summary: An igniting love square, Itachi is dark,rich,mysterious and devilishly handsome with a past, Ino is a shinning beauty with a level head,Hinata is stunning,intelligent, with a passive but pure aura about her... but also has her secrets, Sasuke is good looking, blunt, determined but enjoys life and also the heir of the Susanoo group of the Uchiha's... ItaHinaSasu/SasuInoIta
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ignacio**

Her beautiful golden locks shone and reflected the sun rays filtering into the room. Her stunningly icy blue eyes gazed at the incredibly beautiful man sleeping under the wine sheets. She couldn't help but feel fortunate to be one of the few people to see him like this. He was a sight to behold. His normally guarded and calculating look was replaced with a relaxed and peaceful one that made him look younger and angelic. Anyone would laugh in her face especially those who knew him if they ever heard her. Putting Aido Itachi and angels in one sentence is like putting onions in ice cream.

Aido Itachi was known in the business world as hard, cold and inhumanly perfect with how he run his company, The Synergy Broadcasting Corporation, in a rigidly perfect way with no room for mistakes which has made SBC attained the status of the world's best broadcasting corporation.

With women, standing at a height of 6 '4, jet black silky long hair with an aura to match the hair colour, and a face and body of a god, he was known as the sin of lust itself. He was a freaking hot sex on legs that made women get turned on just by his presence. And he used this to its full advantage by jumping from one woman to the other. From supermodels to actresses, he never stayed with one woman for more than a week at most. That's till he started dating Ino Yamanaka, a world-renowned supermodel. She was actually the only woman he was good friends with because she was level-headed around him unlike the rest. It was very surprising because Ino was a very beautiful woman with a nice rack, a hot body to die for and super long gorgeous legs, who drove men insane. If it was left with Itachi, he would have jump into her pants on the spot but Ino wanted to be friends. Another surprising thing was Itachi agreed to it.

They were friends for 2 years, always talking and laughing about Ino's stalkers and obsessive fan club and Itachi's crazy girlfriends and numerous one night stands, before both couldn't deny the undeniable attraction between them and decided to date. It took Itachi 4 good months to get a yes from the stunning blonde which was a huge first for someone who didn't have to open his mouth to get any woman he wanted. Another shockingly big surprise was when he found out he was Ino's first. That was 7 months into their relationship. Being one of the world's most popular supermodels, one would think she would have been experienced when it came to men. All this made Itachi have a high deal of respect for Ino and made him stop sleeping around without Ino requesting it. They have been dating for 3 years now and are still going strong. They were insanely hot together. They complimented each other well with their very opposite personalities; Ino being a beautiful big ball of sunshine with her billowing gorgeous platinum blonde locks, shining sea blue eyes and her radiantly beautiful smile and Itachi with his jet black silky long mane, smoldering onyx eyes, devilishly handsome face and a dark, sexy mysterious aura surrounding him, really made them look like day and night.

. When Ino looked at how almost angelic he looked now, she couldn't believe he was the same sexy devil making her moan his name desperately last night on this same bed. His mouth and hands were everywhere as if he wanted to register ever nook and inch of her body. Just thinking about last night made her face heat up. She had to wake him up before she got carried away.

"Tachi, Tachi hon, wake up. I'm going to miss my flight if you don't now." Ino shook Itachi gently to wake him up.

After grumbling some few incoherent words, he pulled the sheets to cover his head. Ino looked at her boyfriend incredibly and gasped

" Aido Itachi!"

She tried pulling the sheets off but he only pulled harder. He grumbled again and this time she heard him.

" Why do you have to shine so much. My eyes might shrink if I look at you again" Ino giggled and nudged him playfully.

" Well then if you don't wake up now, im bringing the lights under the sheets." She smirked triumphantly when he started pulling the sheets off his head. The smirk vanished as soon as it came when she saw his face. Oh crap. He had his infamous devilish smirk on and the intensely heated look he gave her made her temperature soar. She then knew he was going to twist her statement... Itachi 'style'.

"Now that you mention it, it is cold and dark here, could you come heat things up down here?" He slowly pulled the sheets off him halfway to show this naked perfectly chisel chest. He had his emotionless mask on making him seem to have made a totally harmless statement without any lewd ideas behind it but the intentionally seductive look in his eyes betrayed his intentions.

_Pervert._

She threw the sheets back at his face and got up abruptly from the bed.

" Aido Itachi by the time i come back you are out of bed". Ino said in a tone of finality. She left the room briskly like she was running for her life. A deep chuckle came from Itachi when he saw how red her face was before she left. Who is the Pervert now. He dragged himself from bed and after a few routine stretches, proceeded into the bathroom to freshen up.  
. .

. After an hour and a half, they where at the airport. Ino's entourage had everything done for her flight to London for a 2 months before she came. She was going to London for her face of L'Oreal campaign, Vogue magazine photo shoot, attend a society party to model and auction some of the world's most expensive jewels and model for London Fashion week. She was extremely excited but couldn't help but feel she would be happier if Itachi was there with her. Being away from her boyfriend for that long wasn't going to be easy but a girl has got to do what a girl has got to do. She looked up at the incredibly handsome raven head who had been running through her thoughts looking absolutely hot in his dark blue long sleeves button up with the first two buttons opened, an expensive jet black leather jacket, dark pants and expensive dark shoes to match and the wind blowing his long hair and some strands over his eyes. What made him even more irresistible was he was unaware of how all the women around were drooling including those in her entourage because of him. Not excluding her.  
She caught Itachi's small teasing smirk and knew he had caught her staring for too long.

" I also think you are absolutely irresistible too, dear" He deliberately allowed his misty dark eyes to rake slowly up and down her body to emphasize his point taking in her incredibly sexy long exposed legs being more accentuated in her black suede stilettos and her orange long-sleeved flare dress ending just above her knee with a light brown designer belt secured around her tiny waist, her ample delectable rack tastefully covered with a little peeking and begging to be touched and her face... her absolutely beautiful face with her breathtaking eyed that never seem stop shimmering with her gorgeous long locks swaying obediently to the wind. She was a beauty.  
She giggled and kissed him on the lips which he deepened leaving her breathless after they pulled apart because she wasn't ready for such a heated kiss. Ino raised a delicate eyebrow at this and he just shrugged.

" It's for the two months"he said in a matter of fact tone. She smiled understandable at this.

" I'll miss you too, Tachi" Ino has known Itachi for a long time and knows his problem of expressing himself when it comes to emotions verbally and has learnt and understood his indirect ways of expressing his emotions through actions or saying them in others words.  
He smirked in response.

" Goodbye Tachi" Ino said softly with a ting of sadness in her eyes. Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow at this.

" Miss Yamanaka, are you ditching for good?" Itachi asking in a mockingly hurt tone. Ino laughed at how Itachi failed miserably at looking hurt.

" Please, like women in the world could handle another you in the world, Mr. Aido" Itachi chuckled at this.  
" It might surprise you" He pointed out. Ino gave him a doubtful look.

" I will call you as soon as arrive, hon" Ino gave him a peck on the cheek.  
" See you soon" Itachi said in his low deep velvety baritone that made Ino almost rooted where she stood. With one last smile, Ino turned and walked away.

As if on cue, Itachi's phone blared. He checked the caller ID to see it was his PA, Stella. That reminded him of the interview for a new PA to replace Stella. Stella was pregnant with her first child with her newly wedded husband and wanted to retire to be a housewife. Itachi didn't want her to go because she was the best and most efficient PA ever who wasn't a fangirl. He didn't think there was anyone out there who could replace her. He made her handle the initial interview and he the final one where he would pick his choice out of the ones she has chosen because he didn't want to deal with crazy fangirls and he wanted Stella to see for herself that there is no replacement for her to make her stay. He sighed inaudibly before answering.

" Hello Stella"

" Hello Mr. Aido, I have great news for you!" Stella chimed happily.  
You aren't leaving. Itachi thought.

" what's the news?" Itachi asked with no hint of curiosity.

" We have found a new PA for you, Mr. Aido!" She announced excitedly.  
Great. Itachi thought. Note the sarcasm.

" Oh" was all Itachi could manage to say. Stella didn't notice any of this and continued happily.

" Sir this person is perfect for the job. I never thought I would be able to retire with peace of mind till I met this person. I can't wait till you both meet. Actually you have a meeting to see if you approve."

Itachi run his hand through his raven locks in frustration feeling his mood pummeling by the second. He didn't like new people entering his inner circle and a PA was like the centre of his inner circle organizing that circle. One could accuse him of having trust issues but he didn't give a damn because ut this trust issues that has brought his company where it is now. He took time warming up and trusting Stella which according to him was an excruciating process he didn't want to relive again. Life could be a perfect B**** at times.

" I would be there in half an hour" He grumbled before cutting the call, annoyed. He dragged his feet to his shiny blood-red Ferrari and took of to SBC.

. Stepping of the car and standing in front of the skyscraper that screamed power with the huge silver SBC letters standing boldly on top of the building, a raven head stood there, in awe. She still hadn't got used to the fact that she had passed the interview for a job here much more PA of the owner of SBC, the world's biggest and best broadcasting corporation. Wow that's a lot to take in at a time. All she needed now was to get the approval of the big guy and she has the job. And now she had an interview with him for this to happen.

_That's NO pressure_. The raven head thought.

She would have given a sarcastic laugh if she wasn't afraid she would pee her pants if she does. Just looking at the building has reduced her confidence by 50% and she decided not to think about how intimidating the person interviewing her is. She took her handbag and portfolio from her white Kia saloon car before locking it. She checked her reflection on a shiny black Prado opposite hers. She was wearing her hair in a tight bun above her head, she wore glasses over her big whitish grey eyes, was glad in sharply ironed short-sleeved dark grey suit with a matching knee-length skirt and black heeled shoes to finish off the office look. She wore a beautiful sapphire brooch her mum gave to her to the coat over her generous cleavage since she made the stupid excuse of not wearing a shirt under her coat. After checking her reflection three or four times, she said a little prayer, took in a deep breath and proceeded into the building.

By the time she was at the top floor, she was afraid her heart would jump out of her chest. One would think she being here a couple of times should lessen the effect but she couldn't help but suffocate with the air of superiority this floor was in. Maybe if she got the job all this would seize. Her thoughts were cut short when the elevator doors opened to the top floor. It was wide with grey walls and deep blue expensive carpeting. The walls had a few large paintings decorating them. There where two silver doors on either side and two large expensive mahogany doors at the end which she presumed to be the boss' office. There were cushioned with coffee tables aligned at one side of the room where visitors wait. In the middle was a large office desk with the latest desktop, printer, fax machine, a file rack and other stationary neatly organised on top. By the desk was a scanner, latest of course, and a water dispenser. Behind the desk was an attractive strawberry blonde woman in an elegant loose lemon blouse and fitting black skirt ending above her knee who had just got up to greet her with a smile.

"Welcome, Hinata! It's a great pleasure to see you again" The woman hugged Hinata like she has known her for years whiles they have seen each for a few tines for the interview. It must be the pregnancy.

"Thank you, Mrs. Anderson. It a pleasure to meet you again too." Hinata replied return the smiling.

"Hinata, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that and instead call me Stella" the strawberry blonde complained.

" I promise I would if I get the job, Mrs. Anderson"

" C'mon, consider the job yours, this last interview is just procedure. Mr. Aido just wants to see for himself who he is going to work with before he gives the go. That's all. It's not like his going to devour you or anything" Stella reassured Hinata giving her a seat.

Let's hope he doesn't . Hinata thought.

" Would you like something to drink?" Stella asked.

" Coffee please" Hinata replied. And with that Stella disappeared through the right silver door leaving Hinata alone in the huge room with her thoughts.

_Any moment from now, a normal old man with everything every human has would come through the elevator doors as the boss so there is no need to be intimidated. Hinata tried to psych herself up._  
_I could even picture him in boxers only with little ducks all over it._ Hinata giggled at her silly thought.

Just then Hinata heard the sound of the elevator. Hinata started rhyming duckie boxers in her heard as she got up to great the person stepping out of the elevator. Stepping out of the elevator was roughly the most beautiful man Hinata had seen. He was young, about late twenties at most thirty, was more than a feet taller than her and was lean and quite muscular wearing his outfit to hotness perfection . He had jet black long silky hair tied in a neat low ponytail with some framing his beautiful face. His face was a bit tan with elegantly shaped eyebrows and his eyes where the most beautiful ones she had seen a male possess. His eyelashes were dark, thick and the longest she has seen on a male with quite big onyx eyes. One could say he had girly eyes but that was corrected by two faint lines each running under each eye. His nose was very straight and aristocratic. His lips were full and well defined. He had strong jaws making him look manly. He didn't notice her there since his attention was on his phone.

_Wow, Mr. Aido's son is beauti-_. Before she could finish that thought, Stella came out.

" Oh, sir welcome!" Stella chimed cheerfully.

" Good morning, Stella" He greeted absently in his rich baritone voice still with his attention on his phone.

" Good morning, sir. Oh, where are my manners. Mr. Aido please meet Miss. Hinata Hyuuga, the interviewee for the position as your personal assistant and Miss Hyuuga please meet Mr. Itachi Aido, your interviewer and chairman and owner of SBC"

That was when Itachi raised his head to look at Stella and then the petite raven head woman who he couldn't really see her face behind her blankly. Hinata felt her throat go dry.

_Mr. Aido is not an old man. He wasn't a normal human being... But is this sexy young man she mistook to be his own son, who looks like a model who just came from a high fashion magazine with a god like face... And was her interviewer and possible future boss._

_No pressure at all._

Hinata cleared her throat trying to loosen the lump there and step away from Stella's back to reveal herself. Just then as if automatically she and Itachi locked eyes. As soon as Itachi got to see the raven head woman's profile fully, something snapped inside of him. She had midnight black locks in a tight bum atop her head with straight fringes framing her heart shaped face, huge whitish grey eyes hooded with thick dark long lashes behind frameless glasses, a small pointed nose and full cupid bow lips. Eventhough she was petite, she had a full voluptuous figure with a well endowed rack that seem to want to free themselves from her coat if not for the damn brooch, a tiny waist and well rounded hips to finish off. Itachi was sure she had a great ass to match the body. What even took him off guard, with such a sinfully delectable body, she had meek and luminous air to her . She looked too pure and untouchable which for some reason ... made him want to taint her and touch her in the most indecent of ways. To put it straight he wanted to consume her. Whole.

Hinata was arrested by Itachi's intense gaze. She felt like a little lamb infront of a lion about to devour her. No one had ever looked at her like that in her entire life and she felt something trigger in her. Even though her heart was drumming against her chest like crazy from pure fear, for some unknown reason she was intruiged and felt herself drawn to his gaze... Like a child uncontrollably drawn to fiery beautiful FLAMES.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aflame**

Ino couldn't remember the last time she was this pissed but all she knew at the moment is that she was pissed... big time.  
First and foremost, after Itachi left she realized she left some documents she needed for her campaign so she had to let her entourage leave before her and go back for the documents. She still couldn't believe she left them because she could have sworn she packed them in her bag. There was only one way the documents weren't in her bag... and all fingers pointed at Itachi.

_That petty..._

She refrained from continuing that thought. He really needed to see a shrink because he had a totally off way of showing his "affection". So after a long wait through traffic in an oven for a taxi, she finally retrieved her documents thanking God that psychopath didn't find it more endearing to hide them.  
. . So after another long wait in traffic , Ino was really looking forward to her first class flight. Or maybe not. Dating Itachi had made Ino quite subtle than before because if Ino was her old " no nonsense openly opinionated" aka talkative self, she would have already given this guy sitting by her a mouth ass whooping that would make him cringe in remembrance for the rest of his life. How could she be flying first class with bugs having a March pass by her... All thanks to the gentleman sitting next to her. What shocked her was that upon all the numerous Ino daggers she was shooting at him continuously with her glare he had the audacity to tell her his bugs think she is pretty. Ino deadpanned at his totally ridiculous method of flirting. Just when she thought she's had enough and was going to tell him off, one air hostess miraculously came out of nowhere and told him his bugs were causing disturbances in the plane so they had to get rid of them. The only ray of sunshine in her day so far was the guy's crestfallen face.

Putting the 'buggy' encounter behind her,she strut confidently to the checkpoint not completely unaware of the looks she attracted on her way. Being the optimist she is, she was just thinking about what a wonderful two months she was going have in London whiles waiting to retrieve her bags. Her thoughts were cut by a deep voice with a slight boyish quality to it behind her.

" There's a bug on your ass".

Turning to see the owner of the voice, she was met with a tall young man about her age or older with impossibly pitch black spiky hair with bangs framing his face that Ino won't argue is undeniably breathtaking. His face was ivory with dark sharp eyebrows, dark intelligent looking eyes that seem to draw you in, a straight pointed nose and thin lips. He looked hot in his beige button up shirt with his sleeves rolled and tucked in black office pants ending the look with dark brown expensive looking shoes. His features were plain but all together had something about it that made it outstandingly beautiful and reminded her of a statue sculpted by a master sculptor. Just looking around, Ino saw she wasn't the only one who thought so. One thing Ino couldn't deny was that he looked quite familiar but couldn't actually pin point where she has seen him before. Coming back to reality she just remembered he said something which she had long forgotten. As if reading her mind he repeated himself with the same blank look from before.

" There's a bug on your ass".

" What?!"

Ino couldn't help but blurt out unbelievably. She turned to see a beetle hitchhiking her ass. After cursing its owner under her breath, she used her handbag to immediately swat it away without leaving a mess. Just when she looked up to thank the dark haired stranger she stopped. How did he see the bug on her ass in the first place since considering his height alone with his head all the way up there, it would be impossible to see the bug on her ass if he wasn't actually staring at her ass. As if to buttress her point his dark orbs were still on her ass even after the bug was gone. After having an overall shitty day Ino couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

" And how the hell were you able to see the bug on my ass if you weren't actually staring at my ass?" Ino asked with a lot ice in her voice.  
He just blinked at her and answered in a matter of factly tone.

" Your ass was in my face". For the second time in the day Ino deadpanned.

" How is my ass in your face when its all the way down there and your face is all the way up there?" Ino retorted in a tightly controlled voice through gritted teeth because her patience was running thin by the second.  
His dark orbs lit with amusement at her retort which surprised her because there was nothing amusing about what she said.

" Are you saying your ass sags all the way to the floor? Wow, if you hadn't told me I would never have known. You've really disguised it well". He said in an awed tone such that one would think he was actually awed if you didn't look at the mix of mischief and amusement in his eyes. This time it was Ino's turn to blink. Are her ears messing with her or did she actually hear what she thought she heard him say.

" Pardon?"

The raven head who was either the biggest idiot or just had a great pair looked too happy to repeat himself not seeing all the glaringly obvious red lights telling him to shut up. Even the tone in which she asked the question would tell even the dumbest person it was a dare but one you don't attempt. Well maybe he was actually the biggest idiot with a pair to match.

" I said I never knew your ass rides down to the floor and you have done well overcoming that sad flaw." And just like that this brave idiot paraphrased his earlier offensive statement in an even more offensive one with a huge smirk plastered on his face. With an overall shitty day, old Ino had been knocking on Ino's self control doors for a long time but denied access. Well who knew this young man right was the key to bursting old Ino out of her cage. And right now he was going to get a front seat lesson on why old Ino was kept in a cage.

" You effing ass per-" Just when he was about unleash old Ino on him his luggage arrived. He took his luggage totally ignoring the fact he interrupted her. After dragging his eyes from her head to toe and back he said in an amused tone.

" I wish I could stay for long and chat about your ass problem but time won't permit me. Have nice day, sweetheart". Like she could have a nice day after meeting him. With a killer smirk, he left Ino hanging there.

" Hey you-!" Ino just remembered she hadn't retrieved her luggage yet and might have come to pass without her noticing because of this agent of the devil. She doesn't remember total stranger getting under her skin like this. After throwing the stink eye at his retreating back, she took in deep breathes and went ahead to look for her luggage.

. Hinata just watched the beautiful dark haired man before her add more cream and sugar to his already creamy coffee. At least she got to know one thing about him, he had a sweet tooth which she would not have believed if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes. Because with his hard, cold and serious exterior one would never tag him as a someone who liked sweets.  
All this was just to take her mind of how she was feeling at the moment alone in his office.  
It was huge and spacious with silver walls, a huge window just behind his huge mahogany desk items on it neat arranged, and a huge scarlet couch at the corner with a glass table. The wall had just three paintings hanging on it. All in all everything was simple neat and cozy here.  
Eventhough it was normal to feel tensed at her interview, anytime he lifted his eyes to look at her she felt a cold shiver run through her spine which ironically set her body on fire. Like a specimen under a microscope, she felt naked and powerless under his intense gaze. It was like he wanted to say something with those deep breathtaking dark orbs at the same time hide it by encrypting it with a code to it or different language she couldn't understand which even feed on her fascinated her about him at the sametime scare her. She didn't know if she was turning bipolar but she had to keep herself in check. Just when she was about getting there he asked a question that made her go blank.

"Miss Hyuuga, are you in a relationship at the moment?" She blinked owlishly for sometime before regaining her composure.

" Mr. Aido, may I ask the purpose of this question?" Hinata asked in a soft but firm voice.

She was a little peeved at his question. And with that he stared at her blankly for sometime making her insides do flips. But she put on her cool emotionless mask to prevent him from seeing he was actually getting what he wanted... intimidating her. She even dared to look him in the eyes even knowing how his eyes seemed to see right through her soul. After what seemed like eternity, he finally answered her question.

" Being my PA means devoting almost your whole life to me, even personal so probably being in a relationship would get in the way of work" He stated simply in a monotonous voice. Eventhough there was nothing behind what he said she couldn't help but feel her face heat up when he said she had to devote her life to him even PERSONAL. She just hoped she wasn't blushing like a fool because of her light skin.

" Seeing that mrs. Anderson was able to execute her work as your PA excellently and have a relationship that lead to marriage at same time, I don't think we would have a problem, mr. Aido." She replied confidently.  
Hinata saw something pass through his dark orbs for a second before he pointed out.

" You still haven't answered my question miss Hyuuga." His eyes held challenge and something else that made a lump form in her throat.

" I believe I have satisfied the purpose of your question mr. Aido." Hinata stated in a tone of polite finality earning her one of his long intense looks. She saw something gleam in his eyes before they went back to normal.

" Miss Hyuuga, you would be on probation for three months according to the company's policy, during which your work would critically observed to be able to deem you fit as a worker of SBC and my PA. You would be paid part of what you would actually receive when you finish and pass your probation. Any questions?"  
She almost couldn't believe she got the job. She was still trying to digest what she just heard.

" No sir." She thanked heavens she didn't stutter out of excitement.

" Then miss Hyuuga I look forward to working with you."

" Likewise and thank you mr. Aido." And with that they both got up and shook hands.

Hinata was now thankful for having master self control or she would have jerked her hand at his touch. It was like she touched fire itself and the way his eyes bore into hers almost made her knees give way. She has never felt this way around any man. Now she was even more afraid and was not sure if her self control she prides herself with was going to last being around this intriguing man who could affect her this for three good months. Three months was enough for her to finish what she came here to do so she would just have to endure for these three months. After letting go of each others hand, Hinata was about to turn and go when Itachi called her. Turning to face him, she almost choked on her saliva when she was met with his intense gaze not on her face... but her boobs. She almost covered them with her hands because of how he looked at them like he could actually see them through her clothes but refrained from doing so. Without lifting his eyes from his focus he said in a his normal deep voice but had something dancing in his dark pools giving it an even darker shade making Goosebumps spread all over her body in that second.

" Nice broach" Just before she could even process what he said to react to it, her 'nice' broach gave way for her generous cleavage to burst open and lay bare before this man's smouldering dark eyes.

**Thanx to you all for the love. Really motivated me and I would love to here from you so please keep the Reviews flowing**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the late update, had so many tests to write. I would like to thank you all especially Alqieum for your reviews. They really motivate me to keep on writing. Enjoy and get flamed.**

**Chapter 3: Aduro**

After Hinata had left his office, Itachi had made a resolve... To break down Hyuuga Hinata's ice walls she has created around herself. He couldn't see how anyone could walk out of this situation with her dignity intact the way she did.

_previously_...

" Nice broach" Just before she could even process what he said to react to it, her 'nice' broach gave way for her generous cleavage to burst open and lay bare before this man's smouldering dark eyes.

Usually a NORMAL reaction to this situation would be dumfounded shock followed closely by full blown blushing embarrassment, then looking at anything but the object of your embarrassment and lastly bolting out with your dignity in shreds.

But that never happened with the woman before him.

After what seemed like a second of her being frozen where she stood with a face colour to match and blinking owlishly...

That was it.

Itachi, with his onyx orbs shamelessly glued to her stunning voluminous cleavage, was eagerly waiting to see her clumsily try to cover generous mounds which seemed to not want to be contained to save what's left of her obviously shattered dignity. So he was surprised when he heard her soft voice in her normal cool and crisp tone but with a little more ice.

" Thank you, Mr. Aido. Is there anything else, sir?"

This made him reluctantly tear his eyes of delectably looking mounds to her face. What he saw put him instead in a state of shock. Instead of her blushing uncontrollably and hiding her eyes from him, her face was her normal cold mask with an air of dignity radiating from her in full force. And her eyes... her lavender eyes that looked like it could freeze hell held his dark orbs as if daring him to look at her boobs again. Which he found himself too frozen in her gaze to do. Too frozen by the image he was seeing of her now. Instead of having chills run through his spine by her icy glare, he was rather feeling hot at places he would rather prefer not to. Itachi didn't know what was wrong with him but from time in memorial he was always turned on when an attractive woman was angry especially at him. And now seeing this gorgeous woman with her outfit hugging her curvaceous body, her heavenly cleavage bare before him begging to be ravished and the icy cool anger dancing through her lavender orbs with a body stance to match, Itachi was just a second from throwing her on top of his large mahogany desk and taking her there and then. Seeing that the look in her eyes had changed to that of surprise, Itachi knew his lewd thoughts were being displayed in his eyes for her to see.

_**Hmm.. So things like this gets to her ... Nice**_.

Just when he was about to put his dirty thoughts in motion, Stella voice got him rooted where he stood... From the buzzer.

"Sir, you have an incoming call from Mr. Fujiwara."

Itachi stood there for sometime eyes still glued to his almost prey before gingerly turning his attention to the buzzer.

" Put him through."

His baritone voice was clear and had its normal velvety quality like he wasn't about to pounce his new PA a minute ago. Hinata took this as her cue to finally leave.

" I would be taking my leave then sir."

" I would be looking forward to working with you, Miss Hyuuga."

This made Hinata halt in her steps to turn and look at the source of the voice. She was met with his smouldering dark eyes that always tend to set her body on fire. The way he was looking at her blatantly with a feral look in his eyes was like how a lion would look at sheep. Not wanting to feel like sheep, she increased the ice in her stare and voice.

" Likewise, sir." And with that she strut confidently out of the office with Itachi's eyes glued to her ass.

**I _knew_ she would have an ass to match that body.**

He thought with a sexy smirk on his face before he attended to his call.

"What!" Ino couldn't believe her ears.

" I'm sorry Ino but this offer just came-" Ino's manager, Temari tried explaining to a clearly infuriated Ino.

" Then you should have said No!"

Ino almost roared out.

"C'mon we don't want bad word to go around that our sweet humble Ino Yamanaka has started growing wings"

" Being humble is different from being a doormat. I can't just go all the way to Miami because Elle magazine wants me to have a photoshoot for them when I'm fully booked!"

"Ino, they consulted me to find out if you would be free and luckily for us the fashion week has been postponed so well-"

" No! I'm not going to take another flight with "amazing" spiderman and his little 8 legged minions and have another rude ass pervet use an insect on my ass as an excuse to shamelessly check out my ass and tell me I have an old woman's ass!"

Ino yelled in finality. That made Temari loose it and start having a fit of laughter.

"That part always gets me. I still can't believe he said that."

She couldn't stop laughing even with a pair of icy blues eyes shooting daggers of all kind at her.

" That's all because that sex on legs of a boyfriend you have decided to have you all to himself. If you had taken the flight with us all this would not have happened to you."

Temari pointed out. Ino agreed that Temari was right about all her numerous misfortunes the whole day being Itachi's fault. All because of his selfishness. If he couldn't have her being absent for only two months and behaved this way, then she was going to have her revenge by extending her absence.

" Fine, lets go to Miami"

Temari raised her eyebrow at this.

" You are doing this to punish the poor guy, aren't you?"

" I could always change my mi-"

" No no lets go! We are flying to Miami people!"

Temari announced to the entourage briskly leading the way with them following her as if afraid Ino might change her mind any moment from now. Ino would have laughed at this if she hadn't had a shitty day.

Sasuke was bored.

Bored of all these same old routine life and same old women. Women who were shamelessly and aggressively try to win his attention. As a result they talked to much about nonsense and show too much skin. Sasuke enjoys life and loves to have fun but that mostly didn't involve women because they seemed to all be the same.

Not his type.

Not his reserved, smart, quiet, and 'beautiful without knowing' type. No. They were all the same exact opposite; over confident, talkative, attention seeking empty barrels who believed in their artificial beauty and flaunted it in the sleazy dresses they wear. They were all just boring, there was nothing mysterious about them that would keep you interested because in two minutes tops they would tell you their whole autobiography.

Just looking at the pathetic air hostess standing before him shamelessly flirt with him thinking it would get her anywhere with him made him feel sorry for her instead of annoyed. He just turned to look out the window at the stormy blue skies. The way the sky looked reminded of a certain pair of angry blue eyes belonging to the beautiful blonde he met at the airport. Just thinking back to their encounter made a small smirk form on his lips. It amused him at how she was clearly pissed at him using the insect as an excuse to check out her ass and after that making fun of her ass. What amused him and even surprised him was that seeing how clearly beautiful she was and the air of confidence around her, he thought she would flirt with him when he told her about the insect on her ass. Instead she got angry and looked at him like he was a Pervert with those dazzling stormy blue eyes like the sky before him. Eventhough she didn't meet his criteria, he couldn't deny she was interesting and nice to look at too. Sasuke had met many women and he could boldly say she was one of the most beautiful women he had met. He knew he was not the only one with that opinion seeing how most of the men at the airport were ogling at her.

Her beauty seemed to shine acentuated by her platinum blonde locks. Her eyes were like beautiful glittering sapphire stones in her elegantly long stunning face. Talking of the body, it was to die for. She had a body of a model but she wasn't skinny and flat like most models but had the curves of a goddess and the best pair of legs sasuke had seen. For her ass, it was ravishing. But seeing how amusing she got worked up about a joke about her obviously fine, he decided to play along and he must say it seemed to brighten his day... at the expense of her's. Sasuke also couldn't deny she looked very familiar but he couldn't really pinpoint were he has seen her before.

Putting that behind him, his mind went to his best friend, Naruto waiting for him in Miami. After Naruto had nagged him about how he wasn't fun anymore and has been spending too much time in the office which according to his idiotic best friend was unhealthy, he just decided to give himself a break from all the tideous work of being the CEO of Susanoo group. He agreed with Naruto to some point that he has been locked up in his office for long hours of late and was starting to make him cranky. Well who would get all cranky if you headed one of the most prominent powerhouses in the world.

The Susanoo group is for the prestigious Uchiha family who have worked and sacrifced so much to get Susanoo where it is now. Susanoo is now one of the world most known household name when it comes to cars, electronics shopping malls etc. Due to Sasuke's high IQ, he completed college with first class honours at age 19, and at age 20 was handed the mantle of CEO of Susanoo group by his father Fugaku Uchiha, the former CEO. Filling those huge shoes of his father wasn't easy at first but later after getting a hang of it has been able to double their profits by 40% attracting praises and awards all around, from even his stern father. With all this, Sasuke made sure he had some fun in his life and having a best friend like Naruto didn't make that a hustle . In college, he and Naruto were known as the life of every party on campus. Being so rich and popular with women all around them and partying so wild and hard, everyone wanted them at their parties to bring their parties to life. They could even make that their profession and live comfortably if they wanted to. Eventhough he has mellowed now due to his many responsibilities, he made sure not to let his voluminous work suck the life out of him and Naruto was there to keep him on track.

The Uchiha family were a very strict family but of late had become lenient towards Sasuke especially. This was all because of the unfortunate event that happened to his brother. Sasuke didn't know the full story about what happened with his beloved brother because he was too young at the time but all he knew was that he lost his older brother due to the Uchiha strict rules that was enforced by his late grand father, Uchiha Madara. Sasuke used to resent his father for just standing by and watching all this happened but when he later found out his father was having problems with his heart because of the heavy burden of guilt he was carrying, Sasuke let it go. Up until now he still didn't know whether his brother was dead or alive and no one was willing to tell him and Madara had done a good job of erasing any evidence of that past to save the name of the Uchiha's from being tainted. So to him and the whole world it was made to be believed that his brother was dead. Even with that Sasuke didn't give up but still continued to search for his brother eventhough to no avail.

Thinking of this was slowly darkening his mood. He turned to look through the window again and just like that a smile appeared on his face by just remembering the gorgeous blonde's eyes like that of the sky. This time the sky had cleared looking so bright and clear. It made him wonder how her eyes would look if she smiled. He chuckled a little thinking how funny its is that she clearly doesn't meet his criteria of women he would be interested in and could bet she just like those other over confident airheaded women around but for some reason he seem to have some interest in her that was strange to him. Eventhough he wanted to deny it and make it seem that maybe its because she is the only woman who has looked at him with such eyes instead of the normal 'hearts in the eyes' look he normally gets that's why he seemed to have some kind of interest in her because its new to him, he knew deep down wouldn't mind at all to have a second encounter with her... and getting to know her.

**Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people! Its been a while now. Thanx for the reviews. Made me realise somethings that needed to be developed in the story. Won't bore you with much talk. enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Itachi would be alive and we would have little Itachi babies. Lol.**

** Chapter 4: Ardour**

Celeste eyes were fixed on the beautifully designed ceiling with her mind far away from her luxurious suite. She has been trying to call Itachi's cellphone but it was always busy. She had tried for about 8 times but the same response for the past hour. This made her wonder who he was on the phone with because Itachi didn't have many friends and always kept his conversations brief. She knew it was the same person he has been talking to for the past hour because if he had ended the call to make another, she knew upon seeing her missed calls he would have called her immediately. This made her even more curious about who Itachi was speaking to. She almost called his office phone but decided otherwise. Now she was just in her suite, stuck staring at her ceiling, heavily jet lagged and with her mood plummeting by the second.

She dragged herself from her bed to go to her balcony that looked out the beach. She had a great view here and she could feel her mood lighten up a bit at the beautiful sea and people having a great time. Seeing everyone having fun downstairs but her, she decided to join them at the beach. She wouldn't have a problem with fans mobbing her because this hotel was for the rich and mighty and the people here would feel too dignified to chase a celebrity for her autograph or pictures. Temari specifically chose this hotel, Ciel hotel because of this reason. She didn't want Ino stressed out with fans wanting every piece of her they could get which could ruin her photoshoots and other engagements. Putting on just a baby blue and white sundress atop her white bikini clad body and wearing flip flops with her sunglasses secured atop her head, she headed towards the beach. Upon reaching there, she was embraced by a sudden gush of wind carrying the fresh salty scent of the sea along with it. She inhaled the scent deeply into her system which seemed to give her the energy she had been lacking to have fun. Spotting an empty beach recliner, she padded through the sand towards it. Unbeknownst to Ino,a certain pair of coal eyes were fixated on her from afar...

He allowed a small amused smirk grace his lips as soon his eyes caught sight of her. She seemed to appear just when he is gloomy to brighten his day. He checked into Naruto's family hotel, Ciel hotel a couple of hours ago but Naruto couldn't join him at the moment because of an impromptu meeting his dad dragged him to. He promised he would be back to join him in a jiffy because the meeting wasn't going to be long. After settling in in his epicurean suite, he tried taking his much needed nap but was too restless to. And when sasuke does not get his much needed sleep, he gets crabby. And he tends to think about things that would make his mood worst. Like his beloved older brother's whereabouts...

Whether he is exacting his rightful vengeance on that old geezer Madara in the other world or he is here amongst the living, alive and kicking ... Sasuke didn't know. Eventhough he would love to have a VVIP view of the former, he preferred the latter by far.

When he was younger his brother was his everything. Since he was the youngest, no one used to bother about him. Except his beloved nii san. Eventhough he was apathetic towards everyone, he treated Sasuke with special care and love. When he kept his eyes guarded and emotionless around everyone else, he looked at Sasuke with so much tenderness and affection. Sasuke eventhough not autistic, had the traits due everyone's negligence to him.

This his older brother saw and took Sasuke under his wing. He made Sasuke come out of his shell and become less reserved. Eventhough he was busy with school and learning the family business, he always made time to play with Sasuke and this made Sasuke's heart swell with happiness at his prodigy of a brother showering love and concern to someone like him no one gave a hoot about. His nii san made him feel like he was the most special person in the world.

But now he was no more here with him, to carry him when he fell, to look at him with those tender look in his beautiful eyes when everyone turned their backs on him, to hold him when he was scared of the world, to brighten up his day with his heavenly smile he reserved for only him and him alone. The only certainty...the only pillar that held the sky from crushing down into the ground in his life was gone. Only God knows how he was able to survive up till now. As they say when one door closes another door opens, that's when Naruto Namikaze lets say barged into his life.

After his brother's disappearance, and he reverting back into his shell resulting to everyone giving up on him and branding him as autistic, Naruto was the only one to pull him out of his shell in the most unprecedented way.

Naruto Namikaze was the direct opposite of Sasuke both in features and personality. While Sasuke had ink coloured hair,eyes with the same colour and a pale skin, Naruto was blonde, had azure eyes and his skin was tan. As if his features weren't flashy enough, Naruto was always adorned brightly coloured clothes especially the colour orange. To match his flamboyant appearance was his personality. Naruto was cheerful, loud, funny, boisterous but mischievous and simple minded. They were starkly opposite as night and day. Naruto eventhough Sasuke's reserved nature and intelligence pissed him off to no end because it made all the girls love him, he also secretly thought he was cool and decided to make him his rival. Another reason he made Sasuke his rival was because he intrigued him. He knew Sasuke was naturally quiet but Naruto could sense there was something heavy behind Sasuke's silence now, like he had experienced some great trauma he didn't know how to handle so just decided to bottle it all up in deafening silence.

The day he looked into his obsidian eyes, Naruto the loudmouth was rendered speechless for the first time. It was empty at the same time heavy with pain and sadness that seemed to swallow you in if you looked for too long. That day he told his father, Minato about this. His father then sat him down and told him about the cause of Sasuke's melancholy which he got to know because he is business associates with the Uchihas. After telling a now sullen Naruto about everything his father advised him not to also share in Sasuke's grieve but to do what Naruto does best. Thats when Naruto made his resolve to drag Sasuke Uchiha from his shell even if it kills him.

So from the next day, he started taunting Sasuke out calling him a desperate attention seeker who was putting up an act just to get attention. This he did in the open for everyone to hear. Every single day Naruto would taunt him and call him names in class, on the playground and practically everywhere he saw Sasuke who remained silent the whole time and walked away. Naruto was even getting fed up of Sasuke's seeming immunity to his taunts. He even started earning animosity from most people in the school espescially the being Naruto he never gave up and always felt refresh the next day to continue this job he has put upon himself. That was until one faithful day that no one would ever forget.

It was during English class when their teacher asked for anyone to volunteer to read their essays. Naruto immediately shot his hand up before the teacher could finish her sentence surprising everyone because boys never volunteered to read their essays. It was always the girls who chose this time to read their love letters in the form of an essay to their love interest(s)(Sasuke). The teacher happily invited Naruto to the front of the class to read his essay. To everyone in the class, Naruto's essay was harmless and were actually surprised Naruto actually wrote his essay for the first time without being forced to do so. Except the target of the essay.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto cleared his throat and begun.

" Hitachi and Sousuke were two brothers; Hitachi the older and Sousuke the younger. As day and night were the two brothers differences; Hitachi was a bright shining star in the sky whiles Sousuke was just the wallpaper in a room no one cared about. Hitachi was handsome, popular and a true prodigy far ahead of his time whiles Sousuke was plain ugly, unpopular and so dumb he became deafening quite because he was even afraid of his own level of stupidity. Because no one care about him he would always tried to get people's attention by crying and sulking at a corner where he knew everyone could see him. Upon all his awesomeness, Hitachi tried to reach out to the undeserving Sousuke but greedy obnoxious Sousuke wanted Hitachi all to himself. He would cause tantrums and fake excuses to keep Hitachi by his side all the time even when Hitachi had somewhere important to be. Seeing this take a toll on his life and its progress, Hitachi finally saw the light and left UNGRATEFUL FOOLISH IGNORANT CRY BABY Sousu-"

No one saw Sasuke leave his seat nor did they see the fiery look in his eyes that said he was out for blood. All they saw was Sasuke appearing infront of Naruto all of a sudden. Surprising everyone, he snatch Naruto's essay from his hand and started crumpling it.

" Hey teme! Have gone ma-"

Before Naruto could finish his protest, what happened next got everyone's jaw hitting the floor. The super cool Sasuke Uchiha, the most intelligent, quiet and collected guy in their grade shoved the crumpled paper in Naruto's mouth followed by a powerful punch square in the face sending Naruto tumbling to the floor. As if they couldn't be more surprised, Sasuke made himself comfortable atop Naruto and started pummelling him in the face non stop in sync with obscenities no one thought they would live to hear come out Sasuke Uchiha's mouth. Everyone was frozen in shock wherever they stood especially the teacher. The look she saw in the boy's eyes terrified her. She had never seen pain and anger so raw and so vivid in anyone's eyes like this boy's eyes. She even forgot to stop Sasuke's assault and remain rooted where she stood in shock.

Two male teachers intervened and tried tearing Sasuke away from the bleeding boy but Sasuke was like a crazy bull with the colour red all around him. He savagely bit them leaving nasty bleeding wounds on them which were sure to leave scars. It took an additional two teachers to hold down the enraged boy.  
Naruto's face looked like he had been attacked by a beast. His face was totally battered; he was spotting a sickening black eye, he had a swelling on his cheek that looked like it needed ice on it immediately, his nose was bleeding profusely and so was his busted lip and nasty bruises all over his face. It was like the visual literal representation of saying Sasuke wiped the floor clean with Naruto's face. Surprisingly, Naruto was able to get up on his two feet albeit not without a lot of difficulty. Upon getting up, he looked up at Sasuke who was still trying to get out of the grip of the four men restraining him with his wild fiery eyes fixated on Naruto.

" Is it better now... your heart?" Naruto managed to croak out his badly burst lips with a tender smile on it. Sasuke now with a very puzzled look stopped struggling. Naruto seeing his confusion continued.

" I'm tired of seeing my rival look like he is going to give up on life the next second because he is too sissy to face his emotions like a man. You are my rival because I look up to you. Right now there is nothing to look up to. So if you aren't done venting out all that cancer in you better come back and continue. I don't care if my face-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the darkness overtook him and he passed out. Sasuke just stared at the falling boy in pure bewilderment and confusion. He now understood the true reason why Naruto was acting like a jerk with him but he didn't want to understand because it didn't make sense. Naruto went this far just for him to confront all the pain, all the despair, all the loneliness, all the anger he has been bottling up since his brother's disappearance. But why? How did he know what he was going through? Why care? Why go this far? Why... Thinking about all this and with all those pent up emotions all crushing down on him at once was making Sasuke's head hurt so much everything begun to spin around him. Slowly the dizziness overtook him too and he joined Naruto in the world of nothingness.

Because of the Uchiha name, Sasuke was cleared of any offences, but his parents asked for him to have a break at home. Everyone was surprised Naruto's parents did nothing to make sure he got the punishment he deserved for beating up their son. The Uchiha's wanting to be honourable as always, Sasuke's parents took him to the Namikaze's to officially apologize for Sasuke's actions. Upon reaching there, the Namikaze's surprised them with their warm welcome like nothing had happened. They had even prepared lunch for both families to eat. Before going to the dining table, Kushina, Naruto's mother asked Sasuke to go and fetch Naruto from his room. The Uchihas looked at the red head like she had gone mad. Who made the guy who beat up their child blue black into unconsciousness go near their child. A restraining order would have been the most sane thing at the moment. Sasuke looked at the woman smiling down at him blankly for sometime before ascending the stairs to Naruto's room. He heard Naruto's voice invite him after he knocked and was surprised at what he saw. Sitting in the middle of his room playing a video game with bandages around his head and plasters all around his face, was the eccentric blonde busily playing his game. Sasuke just stood at the door step just staring at Naruto quietly.

" Are you trying to replace my door or something? A human door? Hehe. Come to think of it it would suit you since you can even pass for a wall."  
Naruto gave a goofy laugh before returning to his game.

" Why?" Sasuke finally asked.

" Eh?"

" Why did you do all this?" His voice becoming a little raspy with emotion.

Naruto got up at this to turn his full attention to the raven head.

" I know about your brother." Naruto just plainly stated. Sasuke's face turned to that of shock and puzzlement. Naruto seeing this decided to ask the question dying on his lips.

" For sometime now I noticed you aren't the Sasuke I know and there was this day I actually got to look at you in the eyes and even a dumb person like me could see something was wrong with you. So I told my dad about you who happened to know the reason behind your attitude change being your brother's disappearance. So then I made it my personal mission to drag you from whatever darkness you are in." Naruto stated simply

" Why?"

" Eh? Hey man if you are going ask me questions ask me in full sentences so I know what you asking me about. What's this why why" Naruto said in a slightly peeved voice saying the last sentence under his breath.

" It doesn't concern you so why go this far? Look at what i did to your face! Everyone in school hated you because of me! You don't anything know about me! You don't know anything about what has been going on with me! You dont know anything! None of it even concerned you. It had nothing to do with you. So Why?! Why all this?! " Sasuke shouted in a voice thick with emotion.

Naruto grinned widely at Sasuke confusing the already puzzled boy.

" Because you are my rival."

Sasuke was taken off guard by this.

" What kind of rival would I be if I watched you just self destruct right before me. That's what rivals are for. To keep each other on our toes so we can become better. Besides I think my method worked. I have never seen this much emotion on your face much more hear it in your voice. That's a big win for me. Our scores are now 3 - 0 against you."

"What?" Sasuke was totally at sea. He didn't understand how the conversation got to were they were giving scores. He didn't even know how all his anger and frustration towards him had dissipated.

" After receiving that hefty beating from you, wow man you pack a punch, and geting the ice lord show emotions I deserve even more than a three."  
Sasuke just remembered the reason why he and his parents came here.

" About the other day, I a-?"

" Hey! Just stop there! Do you think you apology is going to fix my money maker. Beat me and I would accept your apology. The person to reach the dining room first gets extra points!"

And with that the energetic blonde dashed off to the dining room. Sasuke just stood there blinking owlishly at where Naruto stood a moment ago. He didn't understand how it got to this but he couldn't deny strangely he felt something bubbling from his chest and before he knew it he was laughing. It sounded so foreign to him but it made him feel quite light and relieved. He allowed a smile on his face and whispered a 'thank you' before dashing down after Naruto. From then on, their great friendship begun.

Reminiscing on all this seemed to light up the present Sasuke's mood to go to the beach. After changing into a dark blue singlet and a white and green beach shorts with his sunglasses and ipod touch in hand he left his suite to hit the beach. When he was about go and sit in an available recliner and saw a group of girls already fangirling, he made a detour to the bar on the beach, only one or two of the female species being spotted there so it was a better choice. Making himself comfortable on one of the barstools he ordered a citrus tequila cocktail and turned to face the beach. Like his eyes had a mind of its own, that's when upon the many people at the beach, they spotted her.

In all her shining glory, she walked elegantly and with confidence and her radiant mane dancing to the tune of the wind. He didn't know why but from the time his eyes landed on her he had not been able to take his eyes away from her. Just looking at her and the way she carried herself about, he knew she wasn't the type of woman he prefered. But for some reason she intrigued him and she always seemed to put a smile on his face when he remembers their encounter at the airport which is quite a mission impossible for most people. His eyes followed her as she walked to the recliner.

Thinking she was going to relax he turned to take a break at looking at her to give his long neglected drink some attention. What he saw when he turned back made him almost choke on his drink. Clad in only her delectable sun-kiss skin and white bikini, she was the walking definition of smoking hot. He knew she would have a beautiful body but he didn't know it was this... hot. Her body was just perfect. She was toned but had very womanly curves and her long killer legs all bare from her thighs were just to die for. He could just see those legs wrapped secured around his neck whiles feverishly drives himself deep into-.

He stopped that thought before he could finish seeing how it was already affecting him. He laughed at himself when the first place his eyes went to was... her ass. And he must say he must be arrested and tortured for making fun of such a masterpiece. He knew she had an impressive ass that's why he was staring at it in the first place at the airport but the insect happened to be on it at the right moment for him to used it as an excuse to look at it. But he had totally underestimated it.

It was plump but not too big, the same beautiful tone as the rest of her body,up and standing but looked firm and soft the same time the way it jiggled with each slight movement she made. He could imagined himself kneading its cheeks whiles he ravished those tempting lips of hers. He downed all his drink in a go to at least do something about his patched up throat. He was hating her right now seeing how she is so oblivious to what she was doing to him. For crying out loud, she didn't know he was even there or might have even forgotten he existed. No way could she forget forget. No one forgot Sasuke Uchiha. And he was going make certain of that by finding out from her himself after she is done taking a swim. He also hope to kill this unhealthy attraction he had for her by approaching her since he was sure she was just like all the other flashy over confident girls around.

After 20 minutes and just finishing his drink...He needed another one.

_Who in the world made white bikinis?_

Coming from the sea like how Halle Berry did in Die Another Day, she was dripping wet and as if she wasn't making all the guys there have enough problems with the sudden tightness of their pants, her nipples were hard, pointing and almost visible in her now wet see through bikini bra. To add more salt to the injury she was jogging to her seat making her full almost totally visible boobs bounce infront of her. This woman needed to go straight to hell for the sins she is making many men commit at the same time. Eventhough he was excited by the sight it, pissed him off at how exposed she was for all those hungry lecherous eyes to see with her not caring and she seeming so proud of it.

He wasn't going to waste his time on such a loose woman. He wasn't going anywhere near her.

After downing another drink he ordered, he immediately left the bar and took long rapid strides towards her seeing three other men also walking towards her. On his way he grabbed a clean towel from a seat not knowing and caring who it was for after noticing she didn't have a towel with her when she came. She obviously wanted the men already trying to deal with painful blue balls to burst with desire.

_Vain shameless vixen._

He wanted to kick himself for actually almost jogging to her when he said he wasn't going near her. Upon reaching behind her and not noticing his presence, he channelled all his current annoyance in his death glare at the approaching guys, sending them cowering away in fear. Turning back his attention to her, the sight of her wet half naked body from behind met him. Before he frustrated himself further by taking his very eager eyes on a field trip on her tempting body, he dropped the towel around her shoulders.

Her shoulders tensed in surprise when she felt a fluffy warm material suddenly fall over shoulders. Seeing it was a towel she had been searching for, she was about to turn and thank her saviour when a very familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

" Do you want to be raped?"

_What a question. _

Continuing from where she stopped in turning to see who could such a question, it felt like she had been slapped in the face when she saw who the voice belonged to. Of course, who in the world would ask such a rude obnoxious question if not this agent of the devil she met the airport. She turned back and tried to somehow try and make him disappear with her mind not wanting to believe she had such bad luck to meet such an unpleasant stranger twice in the freaking SAME day. She turned expectantly only to have a hopes crashed seeing him still there in the flesh. She was already getting irked. Looking up expecting to see a mocking smirk plastered on his face that he seemed to reserve just for her, she was quite surprised to see instead his face hard devoid of emotion except his eyes for some reason looking down at her with irritation and somewhat disappointment. She didn't know why he was looking at her that way and asked such an off question like that but she was already getting pissed just seeing him again.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean and what are you doing here?" She asked in a clearly annoyed tone.

"Why? Do you own Miami? Its just so happens to be a coincidence we are in the same place again this time with one party shamelessly close to nudity." Sasuke voice was dripping with venom in each sentence.

Ino gave a huff of shock.

_This guy was begging to be bitch slapped._

"If in whatever hole you came from people are fully dressed in formal attire and all to swim at the beach then let me so enlighten, you traveller from the stone age, this is the 21st century Miami beach and if you look around you would see everyone in less clothes than usual so get used to it buster!" Ino turned away in annoyance to wipe her hair with the towel long forgetting he put it over her shoulders.

Sasuke chuckled dryly.

" Its funny how someone clearly in the dark can enlighten someone else seeing how it was a very stupid choice to wear a white bikini for someone as 'enlightened' as you are who should know better than anyone that when it becomes wet it becomes see through making your clearly endowed chest and nipples virtually naked."

Almost immediately Ino's eyes went down only to see in her horror her now wet white see through bikini bra shameless almost showing her bare breast to the whole world. She gasped and instantly wrapped the towel around her and sat down with her head bent low to cover her face as she continuously murmured No like 20 times under her breathe. Sasuke would have found this amusing if right now he wasn't disappointed in her thinking she is faking all this whiles she knew what she was doing.

" Please enough of the act. It's not cute anymore. Like you didn't wear this purposefully to get attention like your kind always does." He sneered.

The way she stiffen abruptly was like she had been she raised her head, Sasuke's mouth automatically clumped shut when he saw her eyes. Her eyes were clouded with anger and if you looked closely you could see genuine hurt in her eyes. This made Sasuke realise she wearing the white bikini was an honest mistake. He wanted to bite his tongue right now. She slowly wore her sundress atop the towel before removing the towel when she was fully dressed all without glancing Sasuke's way not once. Gathering her stuff she began making her exit. When she got to where Sasuke was standing, she gave the towel to Sasuke by placing it on in his chest, hard.

" Thank You." In a frosty quiet voice, she left Sasuke standing there feeling like the biggest jackass in the world.

Hinata was having a mental warfare at the moment. She realized long ago that when she had her major wardrobe malfunction, she forgot her traitorous brooch had popped off somewhere in Mr. Aido's office. The problem was how to retrieve it. She had two options. Either to go to her boss right now and tell him about it so that in case he sees it around he kindly takes it for her or just wait for him to leave his office so she can search for it herself.

There were flaws with each option.

With the first one, her body seems to act strange when she is in his presence. She prided herself with exceptional control of herself but when she is with this man it all just goes down the drain and God the way he looks at her made things worse. His stare was so intense and so piercing its like he could see right through her.

And with the second option she didn't want the case where she would go in whiles he is not there and he would have probably left something and catch her there red handed. It always happens in the movies and with her track record of bad luck even considering this morning it was highly probable to happen. But just looking at his office doors and knowing he is behind it just killed any courage to go for the first option. Eventhough both options weren't showing promise, she would take her chances with the second one. She had to get that brooch by hook or crook. It was the only thing she had of her late mother's and it was what motivated and strengthened her knowing her mother was watching her from wherever she was and wanted to make her mum proud of her. Just thinking about her mum had even giving her more motivation to go ahead with her plans.

The sound of the thick mahogany doors being open pulled Hinata out of her reverie as she looked up to see the only obstacle in her way to finding her brooch coming out of those doors in all his beautiful glory. Her body stiffened a little as those intense smouldering eyes landed on her.

" I'll be back in an hour's time." He stated flatly before heading towards the elevator.

"Yes sir." Even though she knew there was a high probablity he wouldn't hear her she just responded for formality's sake.

She allowed a small satisfied smile appeared on her face as she couldn't believe the heavens were smiling down on her for the first time the whole day. She decided to wait for 15 minutes to make sure he had not left anything he had to come back for. After the 15 minutes were up, she wasted no time to enter Itachi's office afraid she might chicken out if she waited one more second. She swiftly scanned his desk to confirm it was not there and proceeded to check his sofa at the other side of the room but to no avail.

After spending what seemed like 10 minutes searching the room she found nothing. Just before she was about to give up and leave she spotted a small space infront the office desk between it and the floor.

_It might probably be there_.

Hinata immediately bent down to fit her fingers into it to feel for any brooch. Engrossed in what she was doing she didn't hear the doors open. Itachi was met with Hinata's rear in there air all for his eyes to feast on with her head bent low to try and see through the space without her noticing him. Itachi wanted to grin mischievously seeing his plan had worked out even better than expected. He had already seen her brooch on the floor when he was going to the bathroom but decided to keep it and see if she would come and ask him if he had seen it. Seeing how hours had passed without her coming and with Stella even already gone home, he knew she was probably waiting for him to leave for her to look for it herself. So he created the opportunity but took the object of her quest along so she could feel free and look for it whiles it rested comfortably in his pocket. He also intentionally gave her the wrong time knowing how smart she was she would wait for sometime to see if he would come back for anything. He still couldn't believe all played out accordingly but what he didn't expected was to be greeted with the heavenly sight of her splendid bodacious ass saluting him.

_Hello to you too, gorgeous._

Eventhough he wanted to continue looking at her incredible ass, he wanted to catch her off guard right in this position to see how she would come out of this one too. He wasn't cruel he was just being satisfying his human curiousity. That's all.

" Are you looking for this?" His deep velvety voice arrested her were she was. She had been caught and not only that in this position with her rear in the air all for him to see. Hinata just wanted to die here and there. Knowing it wasn't coming anytime soon, she gathered herself with all the grace she could muster in this situation and turned gingerly to face the one who seemed to take the role of the Hades in her life today.

_Upon all the times he could come._

She cleared her dry throat and looked up at him holding her brooch.

" Yes sir." She managed to say with embarrassment heavy on her head. Eventhough his face was totally devoid of emotion whatsoever, the triumphant look he allowed to dance in his eyes gave him away.

He planned all this.

Hinata could feel anger slowly seeping through her veins. She couldn't believe this man. Its like ... no... he wanted to see her cool collected mask crack. He wanted to see her fall from her ice pedestal. But no she won't allow him. This was so on. We would see who would be the last one standing in this game. She decided to act neutral throughout the whole situation.

" I apologize sir for coming to your office without permission. I didn't want to bother you with trivial matters since you dont have much time on your hands because of your hefty workload. That's why I didn't come to directly. Again I apologize." Hinata said with all the grace and integrity of a true lady.

Itachi walked deliberately slow towards Hinata with his onyx orbs looking right through her soul making the uneasy feeling resurface in her. But she suppressed it not wanting to give him the satisfaction of getting to her.

" Yes, you are right. I don't have much time on my hands... But I would have made time for you if you had come to me." He stopped just a few inches infront of her ending his sentence in a deliberately low tone that made the meaning of his statement a subject of debate and also made her whole body seem to catch fire. Right now with their close proximity he completely towered over her petite frame. Right she was hating her lack of height. He wanted to intimidate her not only psychologically but now physically. She with their close proximity knew it was dangerous to look up but her stubborn self refusing to let this man win took over her common sense. As soon as she looked the world around her seemed to be enveloped in darkness.

Staring into those inky pools this close she couldn't stop looking because she was already drowning in its beauty. From afar they were fascinating but up close it had a different effect. It was breathtaking. She never thought black could look this beautiful. The way his eyes reflected every light so brilliantly instead of absorbing it, the everlasting scarlet tint dancing in it making his eyes take a shade of wine when the light hits it at a certain angle added to his alluring mysterious aura. And the intensity that they always seemed to direct towards her and the many things dancing through them without her being able to decipher unless he allowed it scared her but intrigued her the more. The fear seemed to send jolts of excitement through her spine and just like that she was entranced in this man's gaze. Slowly she was drowning in them as they got nearer and nearer taking over everything in her sight. She didn't know how they were getting this close so much she could see her image in them.

Then all the magic stopped. As soon as she saw the triumphant smirk on face. Now looking at her position, realised she had been moving closer to him the whole time. Upon all the days she wanted to die, death refused to take her in its cold embrace. She wanted to slap herself. What happened to not letting him get to her. Embarrassment was a total underestimation of what she was feeling

" Mr. Aido, I wouldn't like to waste much of your time. Thank you for finding my brooch."

She took a step back before looking up at him this time somewhere at his forehead waiting for him to return the brooch. He looked at her long and hard for sometime before stretching his hand out to give her the brooch. Hinata carefully took the brooch from his long fingers making sure not to make contact with him almost making Itachi laugh at this. He was now starting to get to her.

" Thank you sir. And again my apologies." Hinata said before starting to walk towards the door.

" You can go home now if you are done...Hinata." Hinata's heart skipped a beat. The way he mentioned her first name out of the blue and it sounded in his rich deep voice made her body flared up with these funny intense sensations. She turned to look at him quizzically before she could stop herself.

" If you have noticed how I address Stella I like to address my employees by the first names... Hinata." Again Hinata's treacherous heart did those funny flips inside her making all her insides melt at the way her name sounded so beautiful and different on his lips. She had to leave now or she was going to go mad.

" I understand, sir. Thank you and goodnight." And with that Hinata almost run out of this perilous man's office.

Itachi couldn't help but allowed a triumphant smirk dance on his lips as he saw he was getting somewhere with breaking this ice princess. He didn't only want to break her, he wanted to see what was behind all those walls and paint her in his colours. Just seeing how impossibly pure she looked at the same time frustratingly tempting made him want to taint her so bad.  
We will soon get to see what's behind all that ice... Hinata.

Taking out his phone to call Ino whose voice he knew would give him semblance of sanity this new PA of his seemed to be depriving him of with all these things she is stirring up in him, he remembered his talk with Kisame on the phone after his call with Mr. Fujiwara.

" _We have to be careful Itachi, this one almost got to us. But luckily money is more important to them than the_ir _mission. Yet still we need to have our ears on the ground for the next one he would hire. Very soon he might find_ _one who cannot_ _be bought you know."_

"_ That's why I pay you all that fortune to prevent that at all cost. Make sure you are one step ahead of him. He is not dumb. Very soon he would find out about this and may take a new strategy. Before that happens you must find a way to counter that. Is that clear?"_

"_Crystal, Itachi. Its Hoshigaki Kisame we are talking about. No need to piss your pants over this."_

" _I hope you live up to your name till the end."_

With every new person he hired, he was getting closer and closer to him and Itachi didn't like it. One would think upon all the roadblocks Itachi had put in his way to finding the truth he would give up but no. He found a better person to complete what the other couldn't finish but Kisame made sure to pay the person really well each time in exchange for the information he/she was able to gather but what frustrated Itachi was that every new person he took seemed to get closer and closer to uncovering everything. Eventhough Kisame assured him that nothing was wrong, being a perfectionist Itachi did not like slip ups because when not dealt with can cause serious problems in the future which Itachi can't let happen at all cost.

_He must never know... He must never find him_.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews please!**


End file.
